


Of Thunder, Iron and Frost

by swingsoftly



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Always Female Tony Stark, Caring Loki (Marvel), Caring Thor (Marvel), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Smut, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingsoftly/pseuds/swingsoftly
Summary: A collection of smutty one shots featuring Tony/Thor/Loki and any combination therein. Will update the tags to reflect the reflect the relationships already written. Brief description of what pairing is in each chapter at the start but 99% will include female Tony. Let me know if there are any kinks featuring these three that you'd like to see. I'm pretty vanilla in what I'll read and write so no promises that I'll be able to accomodate you.





	1. Tony/Loki - Body worship

**Author's Note:**

> Thor/Tony - bikini, body worship

Toni took one glance at the look on Thor’s face and burst out laughing.

“I see no humour in this situation,” Thor said, folding his arms across his chest. “Is it customary on Midgard for women to bare themselves so?”

“Yes actually, it is.” Toni smiled. “It’s called a bikini and it’s what women wear to the beach and the pool to swim in.”

“It is unacceptable that other men would see you so...so...exposed,” Thor frowned and Toni’s grin softened into a fond smile.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” she said as she walked up to him, making sure to swing her hips. “I’m only wearing it today because it’s just you and I here and I wanted to work on my tan. I’m not so huge on showing this much skin anywhere the paps might see these days. Arc reactor scars don’t get a great reaction from the gossip columns.”

Thor’s brows furrowed as he parsed what she said but, when Toni stepped right up to him and placed her palms on his chest, Thor’s arms unfolded and his hands settled on her hips seemingly of their own accord 

“The scars on your body are a mark of your valour in the face of adversity, the device in your chest in a symbol of your refusal to break under the hands of your enemies, it is a symbol of your strength and intelligence. Those who would mock these bring disgrace to themselves and their families.” He said even as his thumbs brushed against the smooth skin above her low-slung bikini bottoms.

“Oh babe,” Toni’s laugh was low and carried only a hint of humour. “That pretty mouth of yours speaks some pretty words but I’m betting you can put it to even better use.”

She stretched her body against his, raising her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair and making her breasts brush against his abs. Thor’s eyes darkened, his pupils dilating, and his hands slipped from her hips to cup her ass. Then he was hauling her up against him so he could claim her mouth with his own. Her feet dangled uselessly off the ground so she tangled their legs together, tightened her hold around his neck and returned his kiss, meeting his slightly aggressive possessiveness with her own refusal to simply roll over and submit. She nipped at his bottom lip, did it again a little harder, then soothed the bite with her tongue.

Toni could feel Thor’s interest growing against her hip so, taking advantage of his strength, she re-aligned herself, wrapping her legs high around his waist and pressing herself against him, grinding her hips to rub their clothed groins together. Thor hummed his appreciation against her neck, mouthing at a spot beneath her jaw that was particularly sensitive. Easily supporting her with one arm against her ass, he ripped off her bikini top with the other and palmed her breast, squeezing just hard enough to make her back arch into him, and rubbing his thumb against her nipple. 

Toni’s fingers scrambled for purchase on his shoulders twisting the material of his t-shirt as she did so, and she moved her hips, grinding herself even harder against him and moaning at the feel of his denim jeans through the thin material of her bikini bottoms. Her pussy was already getting wet and the friction caused shivers of pleasure to dart up her spine. Her head fell back and Thor took the opportunity to nip at the underside of her jaw. 

Before she even realized he had moved, she was being laid out against the table by the lounging area, a giant wood structure that was a little bigger than a king size bed. Thor covered her body with his own, sliding between her legs, and holding her arms above her head with one hand as the other slid along her thigh, raising goosebumps against her flesh. His lips continued the path down her throat, small light little butterfly kisses that had her tilting her head to give him better access. The gentle press of teeth against her jugular made Toni bite her lip to hold in her moan but when Thor started to suck gently against that same spot, Toni was powerless to stop her sharp intake of breath. 

His hand cupped her breast, squeezing slightly as his lips ghosted across her skin, peppering kisses across the curve of the breast he wasn’t palming. His tongue flicked over her nipple, thumb mimicking the action with her other breast. He pinched one hard nipple lightly between his teeth, the other between his fingers and Toni’s back arched of the table.

“Thor!” Toni moaned, shameless and proud of it. “Please….more!”

“Patience, my Antonia,” Thor’s voice rumbled out from somewhere deep in his chest. “I wish to take my time with you today.”

He leant down to flick his tongue against the hardened tip of one nipple before shifting his weight to lie down next to her on the table, one arm propping him up on his side and he released her wrists so he could rest his palm across her stomach, a silent prompt for her to stay on her back when she would have turned to face him. 

His eyes raked over her nearly naked body, taking in the flush to her skin, the scars around the arc reactor, the damp spot on her bikini bottom. His fingers trailed across her stomach to trace a path across the areola of her left breast. He pinched the nipple of that same breast and tugged and Toni let out a soft gasp at the sharp pleasure-pain sting of it. Then Thor was cupping her breast, testing the weight of it in one massive palm.

“So beautiful, my Antonia,” Thor murmured. “Like you were made just for me.”

He squeezed the breast he was holding, flicked the nipple of the other one, then let his hand slip over the curve of her waist before tracing the waistband of her bikini bottoms. Toni sucked in a sharp breath, her stomach tensing slightly in anticipation and bringing into focus the muscles wearing and fighting in a full body, metal, suit of armour had giving her. 

Thor’s attention was immediately diverted and his fingers moved to trace those same muscles. He dipped his head, bending over her, and his tongue and teeth soon followed the path his fingers had traced, licking and nipping and sucking bruises onto her abs and hipbones. His hand slid up her inner thigh, fingers just barely skimming over the sensitive skin in a touch that had Toni’s hips lifting, her desperation escaping her in soft, gasping mewls as her fingers tangled in Thor’s hair and tried to direct his lips to where she really needed him. 

“I could write an ode to your legs,” Thor confessed as he moved to kneel on the floor and pulled her so that her ass was right on the edge of the table and her knees were on his shoulders.  
“I love the shape of your thighs. I love the way they feel wrapped around me, the way they look when they are drenched with your pleasure.” 

Thor leant forward to kiss away some of said moisture from the top of her right thigh before his teeth made their appearance once again and he proceeded to leave a trail of hickies all the way down to her knee. Then he turned to give her left leg the same treatment. By the time he was pulling her closer to him, and sliding his finger beneath her bikini bottoms to trace a line down her slit, Toni was a whimpering, shivering mess. He pulled away from her for a moment to remove her bikini, but then he was moving back in, parting her folds with one hand and rubbing two fingers of the other hand against her exposed cunt. 

“Oh, fuck,” Toni’s hands fisted in Thor’s hair, her hips bucking uselessly. “Please! Oh, God! More!”

Tears of desperation were leaking from her eyes and Thor finally caved. He slipped two fingers inside her, growling at the tight heat that clenched around him. His thumb flicked over her clit, moving in fast, hard strokes as he began to pump his fingers. Toni’s hips bucked, moving into the motion of his fingers, trying to take him deeper. Whines and soft little cries of encouragement left her lips as her head tossed from side to side, her fingers digging into his shoulders, crumpling the material of the t-shirt he still wore. 

Thor had worked Toni up into such a state with his foreplay that it wasn’t long before her heels were digging into his back, her spine arching and soft, keening cry escaping from her as her release splashed onto his fingers. He wasted no time in sucking the taste from his fingers and was equally quick to bend his head and tease her cunt with his tongue as he chased more of the flavour.

“Holy shit!” Toni’s thighs clamped around Thor’s head to keep him in place when he buried his face in her snatch and began to eat her out. 

There was no other word for it. Thor feasted on her. Toni’s thighs began to shake, her fingers fisted in Thor’s hair and she pressed her hips into his face, and it only took minutes for before the havoc he was wreaking on her oversensitive clit sent her hurtling over the edge once more. Thor thrust two fingers into her spasming cunt, bit down lightly on her clit and pushed his tongue into her alongside his fingers and orgasm number three stole Toni’s remaining breath and left her a quivering, moaning, spineless mess on the table. 

The sight she made stole the last of Thor’s control. She looked utterly destroyed, her legs were splayed and thighs wet with cum, her chest was heaving, breasts heavy and nipples tight, her lips were swollen and bruised from biting, her eyes glazed and unseeing, her cheeks wet from her tears. Toni was completely wrecked, worn out and over-stimulated but her hips tilted of their own accord when Thor pushed her thighs further apart and thrust into her. Exhausted and spent as she was, Toni still tried to move with Thor, her hips twitching towards him almost helplessly.

“So good, my Antonia,” Thor praised as he set a fast and hard pace. “So wet, so tight, so eager for me.” 

As he pounded into her, Thor bent his head to let his lips pay homage to the one part of her body they hadn’t yet explored. Pressing a chaste kiss to the scarring at the bottom of the arc reactor, he opened his mouth and suckled on the sensitive skin there. In her current state, Toni didn’t have enough breath to scream and so all that escaped her was an kind of wheezing keen.

Thor took it for the sign of pleasure that it was and continued on with his task, employing lips, teeth and tongue to cover every inch of scarring around the reactor with a much more pleasurable sort of bruising. By the time he was done Toni had reached her peak once more and Thor’s had sped up his thrusts, driving himself into Toni’s pussy almost hard enough to bruise but still refraining from hurting her. 

Needing a deeper penetration he moved so that he was kneeling and held Toni’s hips steady as he took her. Toni mewled her pleasure, her neck muscles pulled tight, her breasts bouncing with the force of Thor’s thrusts, her hands clenching his forearms, nails digging half-moons into his skin. Gasps and mewls and breathless moans escaped Toni and she lost track of time as pleasure washed over her yet again. 

“You’re perfect,” Thor growled as he sped up his movements, sliding a hand under Toni’s back and bringing her up to rest against his chest.  
“And you’re mine.”

She was loose and pliable in his arms, her head swinging up to rest against his chest, her arms slung loosely over his shoulders. Thor grabbed palmfuls of her ass and moved her up and down on his cock, counterpoint to the thrust of his hips, controlling her effortlessly as he worked towards his own release. 

One hand cupped her ass to keep her exhausted body in place while the other wandered, unable to keep still when faced with the beauty and passion that was Antonia and that was all his. Calloused fingers traced the toned muscles of her thighs, then slid up to massage her breast before tracing the line of her collar bone up to the jut of her shoulder blades and over the dip of her back to brush against her asshole. He sunk his finger into the puckered entrance there and Antonia let out a soft whimper as she clenched around him, finally triggering his own release.

Thor slammed her down onto him as deep as he could go, and held her still as he rolled his hips, pumping his seed into her. Her cunt milked him, draining every last drop until, finally, he collapsed on his back on the table, bringing Antonia along with him so that she sprawled over his chest. 

They lay like that for a long time. The hard surface of the table did not bother Thor and Toni was pretty comfortable using him as a pillow so neither was in any hurry to move. Eventually though, Toni’s restlessness got the better of her and she folded her arms across his chest and propped her chin on them, gazing up at Thor through her lashes.

“You really know how to treat a girl, big guy,” Toni said, not for the first time. 

Thor smirked at her and fondled her ass.  
“Your body is a marvel, Antonia,” he said. “You are a marvel. It would be my privilege and pleasure to teach this to you.”

Then he rolled her over onto her back and sank into her once again as he proceeded to do just that.


	2. Threesome, Loki/Tony - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Tony and Thor/Tony/Loki. Prompts: In the kitchen.

Toni woke with a gasp, her heart racing and lingering visions of heat and sand in her eyes. It had been months since she’d had a nightmare and this one was all the more potent for it. She spent a long moment lost in the memory of having her head pushed under water while there was a battery strapped to her chest but then the hand that was resting on her stomach slid up, brushing against the underside of her breast and Toni was jolted back to reality. She wasn’t in Afghanistan, she was in her own bed, being used as a teddy bear by her two gods. 

Thor and Loki were both cuddlers so slipping out from their hold was easier said than done but Toni eventually managed it. She belted her robe over her naked body and padded barefoot to the kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes and yawning as she did so. JARVIS was the light of her life and Toni would have been dead ten times over if not for him so coffee was already brewing by the time she reached the kitchen. 

She tried to push the memories from her mind as she sipped, but they were just too close to the surface. Her conversations with Yinsen played on a loop as she drained her first cup. She was reaching out to pour her second, completely lost in her memories, and so she never heard anyone approach and jumped a little when a tall, naked body pressed against her back and a velvety voice spoke in her ear. 

“What are you doing out bed Antonia?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the skin behind her ear.  
“I assure you, we have much nicer ways of waking you up than coffee.” He pressed his morning hardness into her ass to illustrate his point.

Toni laughed but it was weak and she let her head fall back to rest against his chest, eyes closing at the comforting feel and smell of him.  
“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, dutifully turning her head when Loki put two fingers under her chin in silent request.

He took note of the pallor of her skin and dull look in her eyes, obvious remnants of nightmares and bent his head to capture her lips in a kiss. It had been a long time since nightmares had pulled her from their bed but he still knew the best way of making her forget them. 

“It is early yet, Antonia, and you need the rest.” Loki smirked and tugged open the tie to her robe. “Allow me to exhaust you.”

He cupped one of her breasts in his hand and the other moved to slide against the folds of her pussy, feeling the wetness already beginning to gather there and drawing a moan from Toni. 

“I, ah, I can get on board with that,” Toni panted as one of Loki’s fingers slid into her, his thumb jerking over her clit. 

She rolled her hips, fucking herself on Loki’s finger. It wasn’t enough and she wasn’t in the mood for foreplay. She wanted to be fucked, hard and rough, until she couldn’t even remember her own name. Shrugging off her dressing gown and turning to face Loki, Toni curled her arms and nudged him down for a kiss.

“Please,” she whimpered against his lips when Loki palmed both her breasts then tugged on her nipples, the sharp spike of pain sending a shiver down her spine. “Please, I need you to fuck me.”

Her words drew a growl of approval from Loki. He did so love to hear her beg. He nipped at her throat soothed the bite with his tongue and lifted her effortlessly so he could rub his cock against her pussy. 

“Antonia,” Loki purred, easing his lips over hers in a kiss that soft and deep as he held her up with an arm under her ass, the other hand guiding her legs to wrap around his waist before starting to explore her body. “So eager for me. Beg for me a little more, my sweet.”

“I need you so bad,” Toni moaned, rocking her hips and rubbing herself against his erection.

She had no problems ceding to his demand as long as it got her well and truly fucked. Shame was something that happened to other people. 

“Fill my cunt with your thick cock,” Toni pleaded. “Fuck me until I forget my own name.”

She would have continued but she lost the ability to form sentences when Loki laid her out on the table and thrust balls-deep into her. Toni’s back arched and her nails scrabbled at the smooth glass, trying to find purchase. Her head fell back, hanging over the edge of the table and that was when she noticed Thor. He was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the wall and fisting his erection with slow, long strokes as he watched them. 

“Enjoying the show, brother?” Loki smirked, holding Toni’s legs apart and fucking into her, hard and fast. 

“Very much so,” Thor confirmed, stalking closer and watching the way Toni’s breasts bounced from the force of Loki’s motions. 

He reached out to palm one breast, loving the way some spilled over his hand, too bountiful to be contained in just one palm. He flicked his thumb against her nipple then pinched the hard nub, tugging slightly. Toni’s back arched and a low moan left her lips. Her neck was a long, tempting curve that drew the eye to her heaving breasts and Thor became tired of just watching.

Cupping her head in his hands to support her neck, he rubbed his cock against her lips and she immediately opened for him. His eyes fluttered closed as he slid into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, the slick heat of her enveloping him like a glove. Years of practice had pretty much gotten rid of Toni’s gag reflex, a fact Thor was very grateful for when he felt himself hit the back of Toni’s throat and she hollowed her cheeks and slid her tongue up his length.

“You should see the way you look,” Loki noted and he palmed Toni’s ass as he watched Thor fuck her mouth, gentle but deep.   
“Such a picture you make, my sweet, stretched out and so greedy for cock that you need two gods to fill you.”

Sinking two fingers into her asshole, he felt the way she was still a little loose from yesterday, and added another finger, intent on keeping his promise to wear her out. His other hand slipped forward to strum over her clit and the moan that earned him was stifled by Thor’s cock. The resulting vibrations made Thor growl out his approval so Loki did it again. Toni purposefully clenched around Loki in retaliation, tightening around him. Then Loki pinched her clit lightly and Toni shattered, wrenching away from Thor to scream out her pleasure. 

Loki didn’t wait for Toni to recover. He wrapped her legs around his waist and swung her up into his arms, lifting her off the table and stepping away so there was room for Thor to move into position behind Toni. For all their differences, the brothers were almost always fully in sync when it came to Toni. Thor took a moment to admire the way Toni’s position pushed out her ass, enhancing the already generous curve but his impatience soon took over and her spread her cheeks apart to reveal her twitching hole before slowly pushing in. 

“Oh, holy fuck, yes!” Toni let of a low, strangled whimper as she was filled. 

“So thick!” she moaned as Thor pushed into her inch by inch. “Oh! God! So good!”  
No matter how many times they did this, it always pushed her almost to her limit of too much. 

Thor groaned once he was fully seated and fought the urge to immediately thrust into her tight, slick heat. Instead, he skimmed his hands over her hips to cup her breasts once more. They really were beautiful and deserved every ounce of attention lavished on them. 

Toni let herself relax back against Thor as she adjusted to the two of them, her head falling back against Thor’s shoulder and exposing the length of her neck to the blond’s questing lips. 

Loki cupped Toni’s ass, massaging the muscle he found there. The way Thor was holding Toni’s breasts, almost as if presenting them for Loki’s attention was too much of a temptation to ignore and he leant forward to flick his tongue against one pebbled nipple. Thor propped his head on Toni’s shoulders and watched Loki with eyes the dark blue of a stormy sky and, ever the performer, Loki suckled eagerly on Toni’s breast, making sure his head was angled in a way that allowed Thor optimal viewing pleasure as his lips, tongue and teeth worked to smother the pale flesh with kisses and bites alike. 

It wasn’t long before Toni was writhing between them, and Loki and Thor took the sign to begin moving. They alternated their trusts, Thor fucking into Toni as Loki pulled out and soon they had a rhythm going. Toni keened, high and little breathless, as she was taken hard and fast. Her two gods could always pick up on her mood and tonight Toni wanted them to fuck her nightmares away. 

“So good, Antonia,” Thor praised as he fucked her. “You’re so good, taking the both of us so well.”

“You love it, don’t you?” Loki growled into her ear. “You love being filled by us, being taken by us, belonging to us. Don’t you, Antonia?” He punctuated the question with a particularly deep thrust, making it clear he expected an answer.

“Yes!” Toni gasped out. “I do! I love it! I love how you fuck me, both of you!”

“Our sweet, little mortal,” Loki praised, capturing Toni’s lips in a kiss that was soft and shallow, a stark contrast to the brutal pace both he and Thor set as they pounded into her.

“The next time, nightmares disturb your rest, Antonia,” Thor said, “make sure you wake us. We would hate to miss a chance at having your hot, tight cunt. At taking you and pleasuring you and fucking you until you pass out and your only dreams are of us.”

Loki and Thor both sped up their movements then and Toni was helpless to do anything but hang on for dear life. She was so sensitive that it wasn’t long before pleasure was washing over her and the way she tightened around them, the sounds of her pants and groans of release, brought both the men to the brink as well. They stifled their grunts against Toni’s skin as they emptied into her, enjoying the way she clenched reflexively around them as they filled her ass and cunt with their cum.

Meeting Loki’s eyes and a raising a brow to ensure his intentions were conveyed, Thor pulled out of Toni and immediately Loki’s fingers sunk into her ass to keep Thor’s release inside her. Toni was limp and sated in Loki’s arms as he carried her back to the bedroom, her head resting against his chest and her arms slung over his shoulders and she barely stirred as he placed her on the bed and then withdrew, standing beside Thor to take in the picture she made.

Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, her lips red and swollen, love bites littering her breasts and neck. Her breasts were heaving, her hair a tangled mess of curls against the pillow and the evidence of their coupling stained her thighs and dripped from her cunt and ass. Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes blinked open, heavy lidded and still glazed as she stared at them, breathless and exhausted and on the verge of passing out. 

“How lucky we are, brother, to be blessed with a partner of such beauty,” Loki murmured and Thor nodded his agreement, neither of them looking away from Toni. 

Unable, and unwilling, to stay away for too long, they eased themselves back onto the bed on either side of Toni and spent long moments taking turns to kiss her until she fell back into slumber. They curled themselves around her. Thor pulled Toni’s head to rest on his chest and Loki somehow bent his long body to tangle their legs together and rest his own head on her stomach, and they followed her into sleep. 

Toni’s rest was undisturbed for the rest of the night and, from then on out, whenever any one of them was visited by nightmares, the threesome took great pleasure and joy in chasing them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and, I MIGHT write it. (As far as kinks go, what I like to read and write is pretty vanilla).


	3. Loki/Toni, Thor/Toni, Threesome - Keeping up with the libido of 2 Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki/Toni, Thor/Toni, Threesome - Keeping up with the libido of 2 Gods

_7:00 am_

 

Toni Stark was the luckiest person in the whole damn world. Not only was she a filthy rich genius the likes of which society would probably never see again for at least a century or two, but she was also the lover of two _smoking hot_ God’s. And their godly libido. Toni Stark was the luckiest person on the planet. She was also, probably, the most well fucked and _exhausted_ person on the planet.

 

As the scalding hot water of the shower massaged her aching body, Toni sighed and let her head drop, trying to summon up the energy to reach for shampoo. Loki and Thor had, quite literally, fucked her into unconsciousness last night. Again. Normally that would be okay because Toni was a night owl and could sleep until mid afternoon. Today, however, was a meeting of the SI board of directors that Toni absolutely, under no circumstances, could not be late for under threat of dismemberment from Pepper. They were presenting a new internship programme that was Toni’s brain child for approval. If ever there was a meeting where Toni needed to be present and on time it was this one.

 

Unfortunately, the absolutely epic sex marathon from the night before was doing Toni no favours in getting an early start to the day. She stood under the spray and rolled her shoulders, stretching her body and trying to work out some of the soreness from her muscles.

 

“Poor Antonia,” Loki’s smooth, velvety voice slid over her as he stepped into the shower and pressed against her back.

“Were we too rough with you last night?”

 

“Did you hear me complaining?” Toni deflected, because both the Asgardians were as overprotective as they were horny. “Because trust me, you would have known if I didn’t like it.”

 

“Hmm,” Loki ran his hands up her arms and rested his chin on her shoulder as he cupped her breasts.

 

“I heard no complaints. In fact, I distinctly recall hearing you beg for more. Loudly. On multiple occasions,” Loki smirked and nipped at her ear lobe.

 

“What a great memory you have,” Toni breathed as he flicked his thumbs against her nipples.

 

Sore and tired as she was, she was still helpless to stop her hips from grinding backwards, rubbing her ass against his dick. She felt Loki’s answering smile against the skin of her neck before his hands slid down, over her waist and hips, to dip between her legs. Vague thoughts of protest sprung to Toni’s mind but Loki chose that moment to dip two fingers into her cunt and the words died on her lips.

 

Sticking out one leg, Loki hooked a foot around the small stool they kept in the shower and dragged it over before lifting Toni by the hips to place her on top of it. The added height meant her ass was now rested firmly against his cock. Sighing in approval, Toni shifted her hips so that Loki’s dick was nestled between her cheeks. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, exposing the length of her throat to his questing lips and the moan that escaped her when Loki slipped a third finger into her was loud and echoed around the shower. Then he was sliding into her, deep and thick, and Toni could do little more than brace her arms on the wall in front of her and hang on for the ride.

 

Later that morning, Pepper took one look at the way Toni’s confident strut was dialed back just the tiniest bit and rolled her eyes. As the meeting progressed though, something in Pepper settled. Toni had been on time, looking professional despite any soreness in her body, and not a single complaint had passed from her lips the entire meeting. In fact, Pepper couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Toni so focussed on something other than her tech. Those Asgardians might be keeping Toni up at night but they were also good for her. And good to her, from what Pepper could tell.

  


_12:30 pm_

 

“You brought me food!” Toni’s face lit up as the enticing scent of chilli and spices reached her nose.

 

“I was hungry,” Thor shrugged and, granted, she knew he hated eating alone but Tony had a feeling he was talking about a different kind of hunger. For one, his eyes were riveted to where she’d popped open the top few buttons of her blouse and, for two, she knew that gleam in his eyes.

 

Toni hummed her acknowledgment and stood to greet Thor with a kiss. She still had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him, despite the six inch heels she wore.

 

“Somehow, I get the feeling you don’t mean for food,” Toni murmured against his lips as Thor showed his appreciation for what the shoes did for her ass by letting his hands settle there and grope a little.

 

“You know me too well,” Thor smirked, before hauling her up against him for another, deeper kiss that left Toni breathless and panting against him. Eventually he set her back on her feet but his hands moved toward her blouse to undo the rest of her buttons.

 

“It has been too long since I last tasted you, Antonia,” Thor’s voice was a deep, rumbling growl as he slipped her blouse off her shoulders, pushed aside the lace of her bra, and bent his head to flick his tongue against one nipple.  

 

“Oh, yes _please,_ ” Toni sighed, slipping her hands over his shoulders to tangle her fingers in his hair to try and direct him lower.

 

Thor was having none of it. He sank to his knees, so that he didn’t have to bend over so much, and unhooked her bra so that her breasts bounced free. Sucking on one breast, teeth sinking in just a little into the tender flesh, he played with the nipple of the other, tugging and pinching and flicking his thumb against it until it stood out, hard and aching and begging for his tongue. His mouth and fingers switched sides and, by the time he had paid each breast equal attention, Toni was so needy for him she was practically dry humping the air in front of her.

 

It was then that Thor pushed up her skirt, fingers tracing the lacy panties that barely covered her ass. He slipped those down her legs, and Toni held onto his shoulders for balance as she stepped out of them, eagerly anticipating his attentions where she needed them the most. Still, he denied her. Instead he went back to her breasts, dragging his tongue against the underside of one, instead of moving lower.

 

Toni opened her mouth to complain but her breath was stolen from her as thick, calloused fingers traced the line of her ass all the way down to dip into her cunt. He hummed his approval when he found her already wet for him and only let his fingers play for a few moments more. Then Thor bodily picked Toni up and sat her on the desk, before kneeling once more and spreading her legs apart. Without further warning, he dug his tongue into her pussy and began to eat her out.

 

Toni, being Toni, had thoroughly sound proofed her office and so she felt no need to stifle the shout of pure pleasure that escaped her. She flopped back against the desk and grabbed fistfuls of Thor’s hair as she bucked her hips against him all the while praising him and cursing and begging him to never, whatever he did, please just don’t stop.

 

It didn’t take long before she was cumming, the force of her orgasm bending her back and her eyes screwing shut as she yelled out her release. Thor, however, had a truly voracious appetite and had eaten her out twice more and was halfway through the chicken makhani and parathas he’d bought for lunch before Toni regained enough strength to sit back up.

  


_2:45 pm_

 

Toni would be the first person to agree that intelligence is one of the sexiest qualities a person could have. Hell, she practically coined the phrase ‘smart is sexy’. Well, not really, but it described her pretty damn well so she might as well have. Toni would also be the first person to agree that Loki’s brain was a gift to the entire fucking multiverse. She took every opportunity she could to show him just how much of a turn on his brain was so, when Loki peered over her shoulder and pointed out a way to refactor her calculations and speed up computation by almost ten percent on her already highly optimised code, Toni wasted no time dropping to her knees right there and then to properly thank him.

 

“Antonia,” Loki breathed, running his fingers through her hair as she licked a broad stripe up the underside of his dick.

 

“Just sit back and enjoy,” Toni sucked part of the way down his magnificent cock before pulling back and running her tongue around the mushroom head. “Let me show you my appreciation.”

 

She flicked her tongue into the slit at the tip, her hands pumping his length, and then took him back into her mouth. Toni bobbed her head, taking in more of his cock with each downstroke and Loki hummed his appreciation.

 

With a flick of his fingers he conjured a mirror of ice behind Toni and with another flick, her clothes disappeared. Toni needed no prompting to spread her legs and expose herself for his perusal.

 

“What a, greedy little cockslut you are, Antonia.” Loki praised. “Look at your cunt, already soaked and dripping.”

 

Loki tangled his fingers in her hair and guided her movements, careful not to force her to take more than she could handle, just supporting her.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Loki teased. “You love having my cock in your mouth. Being on your knees, taking what I give you.”

 

Toni hummed her agreement and relaxed her throat and and slid down until she’d taken him to the base. She swallowed, breathed through her nose and hummed again.

 

“Fuck!” It took all of Loki’s willpower to not hold her there, to continue to let Antonia set the pace.

 

She glanced up at him through her lashes, eyes of smouldering amber and gold, and maintained eye contact for as long as possible as she slid back up and then all the way down again. One hand drifted down her stomach and into her cunt, and the other came up to cup her breast, thumb brushing against her rock hard nipple.

 

“What a sight you make,” Loki breathed.

 

Her lips were stretched around his cock, red and bruised and slick with saliva and pre-cum. Her cheeks were hollowed as she sucked him like his dick was her favourite meal in the world. The mirror he had conjured let him see how much she was enjoying this and it was the sight of her juices running down her fingers and she pumped two of them into cunt that finally snapped his control.

 

Loki tightened the grip he had on her hair, holding Toni in place as he pulled out of her mouth, letting her take a few, gasping, breaths. Then he was pushing back, all the way in again. And then Loki let loose. He fucked her mouth with shallow thrusts, keeping himself buried as deep as possible and pulling out at regular intervals to let Toni’s tongue play with the head of his cock as she regained her breath.

 

Toni abandoned her breast in favour of cupping Loki’s balls instead. She tested the heavy weight of them in her palm, massaging lightly. The next time Loki pushed her down onto his dick, Toni hummed then swallowed around him as she gently scraped a nail against the sensitive skin where his balls met the underside of his dick. With a low, growling, moan of appreciation Loki came, and Toni continued to swallow, as fast as she could, to try and catch as much of his cum as possible.

 

Some still escaped and Loki hauled her up to lick the remnants from her lips and chest. Then he crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, shoved two fingers into her cunt while rubbing his thumb against her clit and Toni’s back was curling as she came, hard and fast, all over his hand.

 

Loki’s kisses turned gentle as they came down from the high, sweet and careful in a way he only was when they were alone and Toni melted into him. They really, _really_ had to do this more often.

  


_7pm_

 

Evenings were Toni’s favourite time of day, when the three of them were relaxed and able to just enjoying each other’s company even if they weren’t necessarily doing the same thing. Right now Thor was watching TV and Toni was sprawled across the couch with her head in his lap, letting herself drift. Loki was on the single seater, reading something on his tablet and, for once, Toni’s brain wasn’t working 100 miles a minute and she could just _be._

 

Thor’s hand was resting on her hip, playing with the cotton of the shirt she wore. It was Thor’s shirt actually, and she wore nothing under it except for underwear because it was hot and she was too lazy to put on pants. Thor’s fingers grazed down the length of her thigh, callouses catching lightly on her skin and Toni sighed her appreciation. Then, on the way back up, his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and then under the hem of her panties and Loki let out a low whistle as her ass was exposed and, this time, Toni’s sigh turned ever so slightly exasperated.

 

“Seriously?” Toni said even as she turned fully onto her stomach to give him easier access. “You guys are insatiable.”

 

“For you, Antonia,” Thor hummed, “always.” He ripped her panties off and slapped her ass gently before sliding one thick finger into her pussy.

 

Toni moaned at the feel, but not enough to cover the sound of a zip being opened and she knew that Loki was touching himself as he watched them. Thor obviously knew exactly what he wanted because he pulled his own dick out, tapping it against her cheek in silent prompt and Toni obligingly lifted her head and swallowed him down. It did wonders for her libido, knowing that two Gods found her pretty much irresistible.

 

Thor slid another finger into her cunt and, with his other hand, held her head in place as he fucked up into her mouth. His thrusts were shallow and gentle, foreplay more than anything, and Toni happily slurped around his dick, letting her tongue swirl around the head of his cock and play with the slit and she curled her fingers around the part she wasn’t sucking.

 

Loki, it seemed, wasn’t in the mood to play because it wasn’t much longer before Thor

withdrew his fingers and she felt Loki rub his dick against the slick folds of her pussy and Thor was pulling off her shirt so she was completely bared to their gaze. Toni, pushed her hips back against Loki in encouragement and, the next thing she knew, her pussy was stretching to accommodate him as he pushed into her.

 

Then the room was filled with the sounds his skin slapping against hers as he fucked her. Thor deepened his thrusts into her mouth, pushing himself all the way to the base, and the obscene wet slurping as she choked on his dick was loud and seemed to just fuel Loki on. Toni spread her legs and relaxed her throat and let herself be used, loving the way they took what they wanted, rough and just this side of too much, but never more than she could handle.

 

They fucked her like that straight through two orgasms and, just as she crested a third time, Loki pushed himself as deep as possible and Thor pulled out of her mouth as they came filling her pussy and covering her breasts with their cum. Loki’s magic swirled around them and then Toni was sprawled across the bed with two equally naked Gods. Loki slid between her legs and Thor lowered his head to her chest as they ate their own cum from her body and Toni had just enough energy to whimper and thread her fingers through their hair.

 

By the time they were done, Toni was boneless and too fucked out to move under her own power. Thor and Loki, however, were far from done. Thor shifted them so they were both on their sides, and pulled her leg over his hip as he kissed her, deep and slow, letting his hands run over her body, seemingly content to stay just like that. Then Loki plastered himself against her back, his fingers slipping in to stretch her ass, and Toni managed to make a sound of protest, incomprehensible as it was. They seemed to understand however because they were quick to soothe her, Loki’s fingers joining Thor’s and his magic seeping into her muscles and skin to relieve the ache of a long day that followed on the heels of a long night.

 

“You’ll let us have you again, won’t you Antonia?” Thor urged, kissing the words into the lines of her neck as he rubbed himself gently against her sensitive clit.

 

“We’ll let you rest in the morning,” Loki promised. “I shall divert anyone who comes looking for you, make sure that no calls or visitors reach you until at least after lunch. Longer if needed, just do not deny us your body, my sweet.”

 

“We will be gentle,” Thor promised as he slid into her, slow and deep.

 

“Let us love you,” Loki whispered against her lips as he claimed them in a kiss and pushed into her ass, as gentle as Thor had promised.

 

And really, what could Toni say to that? She knew that Loki would make the world wait for an entire week, if that was what she needed. She knew that they would never harm her, or take more than she was willing to give and it really wasn’t very often that Loki resorted to magic to push her body past it’s natural limits.

 

Whilst they both, very frequently and with great delight, pushed her to her limits. They almost never tried to go beyond that. In fact, he’d only done it once before and it wasn’t because Toni objected to it. She’d have no problem with them using magic so they could fuck her all night, every night, but both Thor and Loki refused to go further than her body would allow, she was human and they treated her as such. It was oddly touching, the respect they had for her mortality.

 

So she nipped at Loki’s lips and slid her leg further up Thor’s body to open herself for a deeper penetration and just let them take her. True to their word, they kept it gentle, fucking her with  slow, rolling motions of their hips. Toni lost track of time, lost track of everything except the slow, steady burn they built within her, stoking the fire with their lips and hands. It felt like they kept her on that edge for hours, never rushing, never increasing the pace, not letting her do any of the work as they enjoyed and worshipped her body. When it came, Toni’s release washed over her like a wave, triggering her boys as well and they kissed praises and salutations into her skin as they filled her yet again.

 

Sleep fell over Toni almost immediately and she didn’t wake as Loki used magic to clean her inside and Thor fetched a warm, wet towel to wipe her down with. She didn’t stir as they got her clean underwear, knowing she didn’t like to sleep fully in the nude, but she did smile in her sleep as they cuddled up to her when they were done, Loki laying on his back and pulling her head onto his chest as Thor stretched out behind her, slinging an arm to rest over her waist after he’d pulled the covers over them all.

 

Toni slept deeply and for longer than she had in months that night and, when she woke, it was to brunch in bed and two overprotective Norse gods refusing to let her so much as make her own coffee for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and, I MIGHT write it. (As far as kinks go, what I like to read and write is pretty vanilla).


End file.
